Ministry Matchmaker
by slytherinprincessofdarkness
Summary: Years ago they were together. They stayed together for a portion of the war. WHen the war ended, he came to her, but she said no. Now a Ministry letter will bring them back together. Will the fall in love again? Or will they murder each other? M for language and some sexual content.


**Chapter One**

_Dear Miss Weasley,_

_Due to the shortage of magical births, the Ministry has opted to do a compatibility test on all eligible witches and wizards of marrying age for a marriage law. You are to marry who the tests pair you with. Your results are in, you have a compatibility of 97% with Mr. Draco Malfoy. As soon as possible, you are to make an appointment with the Ministry to discuss your future with Mr. Malfoy. _

_Mathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Law Enforcement_

Ginny's flat started to spin. She couldn't believe her luck. She was marrying one of the richest men in Wizardry world, not just that but he was extremely good looking. The one thought going through her head was... She was getting her school girl dream. She was marrying the man that she had fallen for back in her fourth year at Hogwarts.

Smiling at her unbelievable luck, she grabbed her travel cup of hot chocolate and her purse, threw the letter into her purse, and she left her flat for work. As she entered the museum, she looked around. It was quite. Smiling, she walked up to the girl behind the head desk.

"Good morning Meredith" Ginny said smiling

"Good Morning Dr. Weasley" she replied with a smirk

"How was your evening?" asked Ginny

"I'd rather not talk about it" she replied

"Problems with the husband again?" asked Ginny

"No. My son" Meredith sneered "But enough about me. Care to explain why a very attractive man was here looking for you this morning when I arrived to open up?"

"I'd prefer if you didn't talk about my brothers in that way Mary" Ginny said taking a sip of her hot chocolate feeling disgusted

"It most certainly was not one of your many brothers. This guy was blonde, tall, built, and had the most beautiful grey blue eyes I have ever seen" Meredith responded smirking

"Did he leave a name?" Ginny asked gulping slightly

"All he said was D.M." Meredith responded getting worried

"Oh. Come to my office. I'll explain it to you" Ginny said smiling slightly

"I'll meet you there. I just have to find Jeff to cover for me" Meredith said

"Copy that" Ginny responded as she walked away

Her thoughts returned back to the letter in her purse. She was still trying to wrap her hands around the news. She was to be Mrs. Draco Malfoy. What was more, it sounded like he had came to see her at her place of work. Shaking her head, she pulled out her keys to unlock her office door. Her mind was in such a different place, that she had trouble unlocking the door. Sighting she looked at the sign on the wall by her door.

_Dr. Ginevra Weasley_

_Ph. D in Medieval Studies_

_MD in Linguistics_

Sighing, she tried again. When her door would not open after one more try, she got mad and kicked the door. She just starting to pull her wand out when she heard a cough behind her. Spinning around, she shrieked when she saw who was standing there. Draco Malfoy stood there holding a cup of tea and a bag of food. Smiling slightly, he reached down and placed the bag of food on the ground before he reached out and took the keys from Ginny. Slowly entering a different key into the key hole. Upon hearing the click of the door unlocking, he opened the door and went back to retrieve the bag he had placed on the ground. When he turned around, he was shocked to see her still standing outside her office, holding her travelling cup, with her mouth agape.

"You can go in now Ginny" he replied

Shaking her head, she turned and silently walked to her desk and sat down. As she sat, she placed her purse on the ground and her travelling cup on her desk.

"You may come in and have a seat Draco. No need to be shy" she replied tidying up her desk a bit

"Thank you" he replied entering her office "Do you want me to close the door?"

"Oh please do." she said in a almost begging manner

Closing the door, he sat down in the chair that was situated opposite of her own chair. He sat back, silently sipping his tea as he watched her tidy her desk. After she was done, she got up and started to work on tidying her bookshelves. She was unaware that he had gotten up and came up behind her. He reached around and gently took hold of her hands and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Ginny. Relax. We have some things that we need to talk about and I would rather get them done sooner rather than later. If you are busy, just say so. If that is the case, then you and I may make plans to discuss them at a different time." he said "Are you busy?"

"No" she mumbled

"Then can you sit down?" he asked gently

"Okay" she replied

That was all he need to hear. In the blink of an eye, he was sitting back in the chair he had occupied before. If she hadn't known that he was just behind her, she would of thought that he had never moved from his seat. She took a moment to study him. He had changed since their Hogwarts days. Granted that was four years ago, but the change was evident. His shoulders had become more brood. He had grown slightly taller, just how tall, she had no idea. His short spiky hair had grown a bit to now cover his eyes in the slightest. His eyes, the ones that used to be haunted, now shone with happiness and contentment. He was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans with a long sleeved navy blue shirt. A silver chain hung around his neck. Gulping slightly, she walked back to her desk and sat down.

After she had turned around, she began to study him. He knew it. He took the opportunity to study her. She had changed just enough since their days at Hogwarts. Her hair was longer, and it had more volume then it use to. She hadn't grown in height, but she had filled out in all of the right places. Her athletic figure from their school days was long gone, and a stunning hourglass one had replaced it. The high heeled pumps that she was wearing showed off her legs just perfectly. They were long and lean. He noted that they were tanned as well. Her ass looked amazing in her black knee length pencil skirt that she was wearing. Her breasts look just as amazing in the emerald green blouse that she was wearing. He could see that she held herself much more dignified now than she ever did in school.

"What did you want to talk about?" Ginny asked

"Us" he replied

"I see you got your letter" she replied with a slight smile

"Of course I did. What do you think about it?" he asked taking a sip of his tea

"I'm not sure. I like the fact that I am not paired with someone I despise. We have a romantic history, so being intimate with you will be a great deal less awkward. On the other hand, we both remember that that particular relationship did not end in the best way" she explained

"Fair enough" he replied placing his drink on her desk "I have to agree with you on all of that. But Ginny, we were young, and in the middle of a raging war. Our families were on opposite sides of that war. I never agreed with the dark side, but I couldn't leave my mother. She refused to leave my father, and if I had left to be with you, she would of been tortured until she was killed. We had both agreed that we weren't going to let that happen. When the war was over, my father promised me to Parkinson and instead of hearing me out and telling you that she was already engaged to someone else, you got mad, which caused both of us to overreact. I have no doubt that if we had not overreacted, we wouldn't be seeing each other for the first time in four years. We would probably be married already. I was that much in love with you. I had even bought you a ring. But, this, this is the situation that fate has given us. Are we going to make it work, or no?" he asked

She just sat there staring at him after he had finished talking. He had bought her a ring. She couldn't believe her ears. She had never stopped loving him. A secret to everyone she knew, but she still had a few of his things that she kept hidden in a box on the top shelf of her closet and a picture of him in her wallet. She wasn't a stalker, but sometimes, she would find herself remembering the good old days and she would have an un explainable desire to see him. His picture helped.

"We have no choice now do we?" she asked

"... No" he responded simply with a slight smile

"Well then," she said as she looked at him "When shall we go to the Ministry?"

"As soon as you are able too." he said "I still work from the house, as such, I am available at any moment you say so"

"Do you want to go now?" asked Ginny

"Are you free now?" he asked sceptical

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't of asked," she said with a smirk as she picked up her phone and called down to Meredith at the front desk

"Hey Mary, I am going to be stepping out for the morning. Can you get any messages I receive and leave them on my desk?" Ginny asked "Okay thanks Mary. Make sure you take a lunch today and don't worry, I'll explain everything to you tomorrow"

After she hung up the phone. She grabbed her purse and a spare jacket from the coat rack in the corner of her office. After she was dressed, she turned and looked at Draco.

"The fireplace in my apartment is hooked up to the floo network" she said as she reached out and grabbed his hand before apparating them back to her apartment.

When he had landed on his butt, he looked up, they were in a white room. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the lighting. Once he was standing on his own two feet, she left him to walk down the hall. Not wanting to invade on her privacy, he sat on the closest couch. The walls were white, except for the one that contained the windows. A cobalt blue covered the wall and added colour to the room.

The furniture was all black. The only colour in the room was the brightly coloured accents. The paintings on the walls, were brightly coloured and abstract. She had red book cases that housed all of her many books on the opposite wall from the windows. The vases, and other decoration pieces were brightly coloured. When he looked down, he could of laughed. She had a bright green shag area rug. If he was drunk, he could of sworn it was grass. Before he could get up and move into the next room, Ginny reappeared.

"Sorry about that. I was just checking on my dog" she said

"You have a dog?" he asked

"Yes" she replied "Charlie didn't like the idea of me living in the city alone when I got this place so he bought me a dog" she explained

"Oh..." was all Draco could say before he was being show to the entrance hall where the floo network was

When they landed in the Ministry lobby, Draco took her hand and carefully lead her to the security desk. After admitting their wands for a security check, they stood in the line for the lift that would take them to the right department. Draco was fully aware that Ginny keep checking around to see everything. He wasn't fooled. He knew she was making sure that they didn't run into any of her many family members that worked in the ministry.

"Relax Ginny. It will be fine" he replied grabbing her hand in a reassuring gesture

Luckily, they made it to the registry office without being seen by her many relatives. After making an appointment for the next day at 8 in the morning, Draco insisted on taking her out to lunch. Once they were seated at a trendy restaurant in Diagon Alley, Ginny asked the one question that had been plaguing her mind since she saw him at the museum.

"How did you know where to find me?" she asked

"Well... I had been wanting to get in touch with you for sometime now, so, I had a friend to track you down. When I received your information, I chickened out so to speak." he explained

"Why?" she asked

"Scared you tell me to bugger off. I had already lost you once. I didn't think I could ever again, now that I see you, I can't ever lose you again." he explained "I knew you weren't married or even seeing anyone, but just the thought of you telling me no, it was enough for me to stay away"

"How did you know I wasn't with anyone?" she asking curious

"Pansy's husband" he said "Seamus was quite thrilled when he heard that me and you were matched"

"Seamus Finnigan?" exclaimed Ginny "Pansy Parkinson married Seamus"

"Yes. They are planning on having a child." he explained

"How long have they been married?" she asked taking a sip of her water

"For five years now" he said

"I never would of guessed that" she said thoughtfully

"No one would have. It was a shock really, They kept their marriage a secret for the first year. It wasn't until Blaise and I walked in on them while the were doing the nasty." he said "They told us everything after they were dressed"

"Still shocking" Ginny mumbled

"Yes. But they are happy and in some very weird way, they complete each other in a sense" he said as the waiter walked up to their table

After ordering their food they sat in silence. Draco was looking at Ginny while she played with her hands. He thought back to all of the questions that he wanted to ask. Deciding now was as good of a time as any.

"So... mind if I ask you a few questions?" he asked taking a sip of his water

"As long as i can ask a few in return" she replied

"Fair enough. When did you get your Ph. D" he asked

"The same time I got my masters" she responded fixing her posture

"Which was when?" he asked

"A year and a half ago" she responded

"I heard it takes years, much longer then two and a half years, to get a single Ph. D... Care to explain how you got a Ph. D and a Masters Degree in that amount of time?" he asked "I don't mean to be rude, I'm just curious"

"Well I didn't tell anyone, but during the war, I had started to take my joint honours degree in both. I had just gotten the degree when me and you ended. I had planned to just stop there and work as an assistant to a curator in museum. After we ended, I went back to school and furthered my degree, I also took some minors as well. When I graduated, I went and applied at the museum and got hired as the assistant to the head curator of the Medieval Age department, which in itself was a shock. When she retired, she appointed me as her successor and I accepted. I am now the head curator for the Medieval Age department." she explained

"Answered two of my questions in one. Very nice" he replied

"I figured you would ask how I became to be a high up on the scale in such a short amount of time. You are right. All of my degrees should of taken me twelve years to finish... They only took me four." she responded with a smile

"Your family must be proud" he stated

"Percy definitely is. As are Bill and Charlie. My father is pleased, but you remember my mother, she wont be happy until I tell her that I am to have a child. Ron, Hermione and Harry still don't know what I do, which is what I want. The twins are content that I am doing something that I love." she replied

"The golden trio doesn't know?" he asked shocked as the waiter came up and put their food in front of them

"Nope. Hermione married Neville Longbottom. Ron married Padma Patil and Harry married Parvarti Patil. I haven't seen Harry or Hermione since their weddings and Ron I only see once in a blue moon." Ginny said "They separated themselves from the family after the war ended."

"Why?" he asked taking a bite of his sandwich

"No clue. They didn't like that everyone excepted our relationship without a second thought" she replied

"So they created their own family in a sense" he replied with a smirk

"That is exactly what they did" she replied smiling "So, hows your mom"

"Over joyed" he said "She is ecstatic that you will be a Malfoy at last. She will now have a shopping partner"

"She doesn't take Pansy out?" Ginny asked shocked

"Well of course, but you remember my mother, always happiest when she has more people around her" Draco responded laughing "But enough of the pointless questions."

"Pointless questions?" she asked quirking an eyebrow

"Well less important I guess" he said grabbing her hand "We are getting married tomorrow morning. We have some things to discuss"

"Like?" she asked already knowing the answer

"Where will we live?" he asked

"My place." she said without a thought looking him dead in the eye "It is fit for a Malfoy, I sure you."

"What makes you think that?" he asked amusing himself

"I thought the information that you received about me would of told you. When I was looking for a place, I ran into Blaise and he offered me a place in his exec towers and he gave it to me for the price I was willing to pay. When I went to pay the first months rent, Mr. Markes, the man in charge of the rents and mortgages in Blaise's company told me that all of my rent had been paid for a year. He then showed me a copy of the contract I had signed and it said that I would own the apartment as soon as I had payed off all of it, which was a years worth of rent, which in extension was 1000 galleons" she responded "When I confronted Blaise, he said that he didn't feel right making me pay so he payed it for me"

"You didn't take it to well did you?" Draco said laughing

"Not at first. But he said that he didn't want me struggling and having to give up necessities just to pay rent" she said "Also, I have to be godmother to his first born"

"Well that wont be long will it" Draco laughed

"Probably not" she said "What else did you want to ask?"

"How many kids do you want?" he asked

"Why don't we just talk about that tomorrow after the ceremony?" she asked "We aren't married yet, might as well not worry about things like that until we are"

"Fair enough" he replied

After they were done talking, he escorted her back to the museum. After they had said their goodbyes, he gave her a hug, and on impulse, he kissed her just a passionately as he used to. When she disappeared into the building, he turned and walked to a nearby alley way and apparated back home.


End file.
